The invention relates to suspended ceiling construction and, in particular, to features of specialty suspended ceilings utilizing irregularly shaped metal panels.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,188 and 5,195,289 disclose suspended ceiling structures that are constructed as xe2x80x9cislandsxe2x80x9d such that they are horizontally spaced from any surrounding walls and, often, are at a level or elevation different from other ceiling structure. These specialty ceilings are made available to allow architects and designers to create unique structures with dramatic visual effects not available with conventional plain rectangular grid suspension ceilings. These patents are directed to hardware for creating the perimeter of the island with pre-manufactured trim. Island ceilings constructed in accordance with these patents are typically limited to use of conventional rectangular or square grids with lay-in panels. The use of such grid within a non-rectangular island boundary can be difficult and time consuming to construct. Moreover, the limitation of using a rectangular grid can often result in a compromise over what an architect would prefer. It follows that there exists a need in the art, particularly in the area of suspended island ceilings, to enable the use of non-rectangular or non-standard rectangular panels or planks within the perimeter of the island to afford greater design freedom to the architect or designer.
The invention provides a ceiling construction, particularly suited for suspended island ceilings, in which individual panels collectively forming the expanse of the ceiling are of a configuration distinctive from conventional rectangular or square grid panels. The panels can thereby create a unique custom look to the ceiling. Moreover, where the perimeter or edges of the island ceiling are curvilinear, the individual ceiling panels in the perimeter areas can be configured to produce and/or compliment the desired curved form.
With the use of Autocad(copyright) or other computer-aided design programs and computer-aided manufacture, it is possible for an architect or designer to draw an island ceiling to his or her exact specifications on a computer and then use the computer drawing to instruct a sheet metal forming machining to create the panels of the present invention for the construction of the specified ceiling. The expanse of the ceiling, according to the invention, is divided into sections. The sections are formed by correspondingly shaped sheet metal panels or planks. In general, the planks are characterized by having two generally opposed straight sides and two generally opposed free-form sides, the latter being straight, concave, convex or any combination of these shapes. The straight sides of the panels have flanges that abut flanges of adjacent panels. Preferably, at least one of the abutting flanges has a hollow form adapted to mate with a special clip, such as disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,289. The clips or mounting brackets are positioned on the ends or free form edges of the panel and connect with trim strips or channels. The clips are adapted to effectuate a connection with a trim strip in any of a broad range of intersection angles between the trim and the panel flange supporting the clip.